It has been well known for centuries that massage therapy may be used to treat the human body for remedial or hygienic purposes. Massage therapy is highly beneficial because it relaxes and stretches tight muscles, improves circulation, increases range of motion, frees trapped nerves, and relieves muscle spasm. It is also known that more effective results can be secured if the area being massaged is placed under a vacuum or partial vacuum, as this tends to increase the circulation still further in the area being treated. Such a combination of massage treatment and negative pressure has been particularly used in the treatment of cellulite, a fatty deposit typically found around the thighs and buttocks which causes the skin to have a dimpled or uneven appearance.
Accordingly, various types of devices have been proposed to deliver massage treatment and negative pressure to the body for treating cellulite. Such devices typically include a housing in connection with a vacuum source. The vacuum source lifts the skin into the housing where it is kneaded by various kinds of rollers. The rollers are usually cylindrical in shape and may be motorized or mechanically activated to squeeze the skin between the rollers. Such equipment is generally expensive, allows for only limited movement across the skin, and in many cases requires assistance from another, such as a professional, to manipulate the device and deliver the treatment.
A need therefore exists for an improved apparatus and system for treating cellulite that overcomes the shortcomings found in the prior art.